


King and Emperor

by altrp123



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altrp123/pseuds/altrp123
Summary: Claude's doing some late-night studying in the library when he comes across Edelgard and Dimitri having a tryst. Naturally he stays and watches.





	King and Emperor

One wouldn’t expect Edelgard and Dimitri to go well together. They were the heirs to rival nations. Further, there was just the size difference. Dimitri was big, and Edelgard was one of the shortest students at the Academy. Kissing would naturally be awkward. And with Dimitri’s prodigious strength, one would expect any sexual activity between them to just result in her getting her back broken shortly.

However, in addition to their shared history, they were more physically compatible than they looked at first glance. Dimitri needed an outlet for his violent impulses, and Edelgard probably liked it rough. Further, she was able to take all of his abuse and handle it far better than anyone else at the Academy could have hoped. She had prodigious strength despite her waifish appearance, and she had two crests, both of which enhanced her ability to heal from any abuse.

So really, Claude should have been less surprised when he came across Dimitri and Edelgard making out in the library. He had been researching Fodlan’s history late into the night, and so happened to be there when they were having their tryst. His curious nature compelled him to find a corner on the upper level of the library to observe them from; fortunately they were far too immersed in their activity to notice him looking down at them.

Dimitri was naked, and Edelgard wore nothing but her tights and her ribbons, something that no doubt she did to entice her lover. Dimitri was employing his freakish strength to keep holding her up as they kissed hungrily, separating and coming together again with wet slurping noises. Dimitri was holding her quite roughly, but from how Edelgard had her legs crossed behind his back clearly she liked it that way.

Having had enough, Dimitri put her down to kneel on the ground before his thick, lengthy cock. He pulled her head toward it until her lips were pressing against it, and Edelgard did not resist.

She licked her lips as if facing a delicious morsel and what followed was the kind of obscene display Claude had not expected from such a stern girl. Edelgard pressed her lips against the base of Dimitri’s cock and gave it a slow, loud smooch. When she drew her head back, red lipstick remained like a lewd marking. Dimitri moaned, and put his hand on the back of her head again, but this time she did not comply, taking her sweet time. She laid kisses on every inch of Dimitri’s cock, slowly going up from the base to the tip. Then she moved back down, taking one of Dimitri’s balls into her mouth and licking it before moving to the next. Only then did she move back up, giving his glans another smooch, slowly this time.

“Edelgard, please…” Dimitri begged, his voice hoarse.

“Patience, Dimitri.” Edelgard said with a stern look, which once again turned to worshipful appreciation as she finally opened her mouth and took just the glans of his cock into her mouth. She slowly licked around the head and then finally pursed her lips to give friction as she moved her head back and forth on just the glans.

Only then did she at last begin to move down his cock, hollowing out her cheeks with the suction as she began to move down his cock until her nose was nuzzling against his pubic hair. She stopped there, taking a deep whiff of his cock’s odor with her nose. Then she began the blowjob proper, bobbing her head up and down his cock rapidly while moaning like a whore. Dimitri gasped and whimpered. Edelgard paused briefly, tilting her head so Dimitri’s glans bulged against the side of her cheek, and brought a finger to her cheek, rubbing his glans through the wall of her cheek all the while staring up into his eyes with unbroken eye contact. Seeing that he was close, she stopped and began bobbing her head up and down on his cock once again.

Finally he began to cum, spurting a thick stream of seed into her mouth. She swilled the first mouthful of his sperm in her mouth and gulped it down audibly, still maintaining eye contact. Then she slid her mouth of his cock with a ‘pop’ and let the rest of his cum burst onto her forehead and her white hair, dripping down onto her face. Even still maintaining eye contact, she reached up to her face and rubbed his sperm into her skin like lotion, collecting some of what was left over and licking her fingers clean.

From his perch, Claude watched with shocked awe. Truly, this was a masterful blowjob that put to shame the most high-class whores he had seen. He would chalk it down to experience, but Edelgard was not the type to sleep around (and he would have heard of it if she was), and this kind of technique could not simply be learned from others. It must have come from Edelgard’s own mind, the girl clearly some kind of savant. To think that her brilliant mind even extended to raunchy sex…

Claude looked down again, and was shocked to see that Dimitri’s cock was erect once again, apparently provoked by Edelgard’s lewd display; she was now lying down on one of the library’s desks and spreading her legs like a whore, hands spread her pussy lips to show Dimitri her pink cunt.

Dimtri growled, and picked her up bodily from the desk, bringing her right down on to his cock while still standing. His cock spread her cunt lips and slid in until it rested gently against her cervix. It was big enough, and Edelgard was small enough, that the indent of his cock could be seen bulging against Edelgard’s skin. He began roughly pulling her up and down against his cock, thrusting with his hips while grunting like a rutting animal. Edelgard showed no discomfort with the rough treatment, moaning and thrusting her hips back down against his cock, using his shoulders for leverage. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his back, only loosening momentarily so that she could dance up and down his cock.

Dimitri growled at this further lewdness and slammed her back down on the desk, not even taking his cock out of her before doing so. She continued to cling to him as he thrusted his cock deep into her, his glans serial-kissing her cervix. They kissed hungrily between thrusts, noses rubbing against one another. Edelgard’s pussy leaked juices as his cock’s smooches to her womb caused her cervix to at last flutter open, allowing her king’s cock access to her womb.

“Cum Dimitri,” Edelgard purred sultrily. “Impregnate your emperor!”

“El, you slut…” Dimitri growled, and began thrusting with incredible force, shaking the desk and causing Edelgard’s breasts to jiggle back and forth.

Finally, Dimitri thrust forward deeper than ever before. He leaned down and claimed Edelgard’s lips once more as his cock slid against her inviting cervix, taking her womb for his own. Edelgard’s arms and legs crossed around his back, keeping him from escaping, and Dimitri began giving her many small, rapid thrusts, letting his glans rub against her cervix repeatedly. Edelgard moaned into his mouth as they kissed languorously.

He continued kissing her as he made one final thrust deep into her womb, pressing his whole weight on top of her body as heis cock swelled, Edelgard’s cervix squeezing around his cock just behind his glans, suckling onto him. He spurted thick streams of sperm into Edelgard’s willing womb. Edelgard moaned once more and she tightened his hold on him as they continued to kiss while his jizz filled her womb, coaxed by her suckling cervix. His ejaculation lasted longer than most men were physically capable of, causing her belly to swell slightly as his sperm filled her uterus and then her fallopian tubes, his swimmers finding their way to her eggs which they eagerly mated. 

Finally Dimitri withdrew his cock from Edelgard’s embrace. Her pussy was dripping streams of sperm and so she took a dildo-like plug from next to her on the desk and placed in her cunt, keeping all of his delicious sperm inside her. 

Claude took the moment to escape. His cock was still rock hard, as he had been enraptured by the sight to even take a moment to masturbate. Perhaps he could pay Marianne a visit…


End file.
